Shang-Si
Shang-Si is a corrupt and very powerful Politburo official, businessman and crime lord in Shanghai, China. He serves as the main antagonist of Kane and Lynch 2: Dog Days. Personality ﻿Not much is known of Shang-Si except that he is a very powerful man in China and is feared by many. He has a daughter who is the girlfriend of Li "Brady" Lung, a low level criminal. He seems to care about enough about his daughter to have the whole city of Shanghai try and chase down and kill the men responsible for her death: Kane and Lynch. He seems to control a vast criminal empire having powerful Chinese mobsters such as Hsing working for him and also control a good portion of the Chinese police force as well as the military. There is also a special group of commandos that work directly for him making him a very dangerous individual. When he is finally met by the two protagonist's he carries himself as a traditional business man being very nicely dressed and well spoken even being fluent in English, and remains very calm and collected, speaking and thinking in a very calculated manner. He is also a very good negotiator, as seen when he tries to talk himself out of the situation he is in after finally being cornered by Kane and Lynch, even offering both men a job telling them "I can really use men like you". This shows that he cares more for his personal safety and gain than getting revenge for his daughter. Kane and Lynch 2: Dog Days Shang-Si's daughter is accidentally killed by Kane and Lynch at the start of the game, when Lynch goes to warn her boyfriend, Brady, to stop talking. A shoot-out ensues, causing Kane to shoot back and mistakenly hit and kill his daughter. After learning of his daughter's death Shang-Si orders Hsing, one of the many Chinese gangsters working for him, to kill both Kane and Lynch which fails and results in the death of Hsing, but not before Hsing manages to rape and kill Lynch's girlfriend Xiu causing Lynch to want to seek revenge against Shang-Si for her death. Soon after Hsing's failure to kill them Shang-Si has every corrupt police officer and military officers looking for Kane and Lynch. He even sends his own personal guards to hunt them down. However, this all fails with Kane and Lynch killing numerous amounts of Shang-Si's men until they make their way into Shang-Si's building, using an attack helicopter, when they make it inside the building they kill all of Shang-Si's men and finally get to Shang-Si's office where he tries to talk himself out of the situation even attempting to bargain with Kane by offering both men a job working for him, but Lynch not wanting to take the chance of being betrayed by him and wanting revenge for Xiu's death, brutally executes Shang-Si by shooting him in the chest before he can even finish talking, which angers Kane because not only would it now be even more difficult for them to escape Shanghai alive, but they now have no chance of mercy or reconciliation in China. Category:Characters